Miracle on the 34th Floor
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Synopsis: A Daniel and Vala Christmas story. Cam and Carolyn attempt to bring their two friends together – where they belong.


Title: Miracle on the 34th Floor

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance. Fluff

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel , Vala, Cam, Carolyn, Sam

Spoilers: None; Timeline: after season 10

Word Count: 2500; Chapter Count: One shot

Synopsis: A Daniel and Vala Christmas story. Cam and Carolyn attempt to bring their two friends together – where they belong.

~o0o~

The colonel balked, hands gesturing wildly. "It's not like it was easy to ask her out!"

"I told her today I wasn't that into you. You should wait till he's around and kiss her."

"Damn, woman! You want me to kiss her? Vala!"

"Keep your voice down! It's not like I expect you to eat her face off."

"I'd like to eat your..."

"Stay on the subject, Cam."

"What if she, ya know, falls for me?"

Carolyn laughed. "Not a chance, she loves him so much and we both know he loves her, though he's got some sick idea about not being with her... or any woman who doesn't fit his antiquated mold. Anyway, she came by this morning – obviously right after you asked her out. And...first she wanted to be sure about us not being an us. She said she likes you but not in 'that' way, however she is willing to do just about anything to get out of the mountain. Funny thing, she said it gives her the creeps to think about touching you."

Gulping loudly, Cam stuttered, "Tou...touching?"

"Regular touching, like holding hands, I'm sure."

"This is just plain old crazy, baby."

"She only agreed to go because she's been so sad lately and knows she needs to get out there and date and she may as well start safe...with you...so she can get it over with and move on to the, ah, the good stuff. But... she didn't want me to tell you that. Now I feel bad."

Can leaned against the wall of Carolyn's office shaking his head. "Damn. This is one of those situations where you can't decide if I feel good or bad about it." Mitchell raised his gaze to Carolyn and grinned, locked her office door and began moving towards her with a decidedly predatory look.

Carolyn's hand shot out, palm up, "Uh, uh. Not here. Too risky."

"Risky's my middle name. And paybacks are hell, darlin'. I'm takin' the infamous Vala Mal Doran out for a Christmas Eve, eve dinner. For you."

~o0o~

_All wonko... each and everyone of them! _Vala thought, feeling Mitchell's hand on her lower back and fighting the urge to slap it off. Instead she turned to the glass nearby and used it as a reflection to apply another layer of _Backstage Bambi_, her newest lipstick.

It's not that she didn't like Mitchell, after all he's sexy as can be. And she had decided to experiment with boyfriends since she was getting on in years... not that she'd mention that to anyone. She just needed to get through this date in order to feel comfortable on another one. And it wasn't really a date, not a real one, again. Even though it was at a nice restaurant. Very swanky, very.

However, Mitchell was still her CO, and her good friend liked him no matter how well she lied. And, he liked Carolyn. Vala tagged along on this adventure mainly because she really didn't have much else to do tonight.

Lipstick tube in hand, the delectable hot pink rolled out high and poised at her wide open mouth, Vala saw Daniel in the reflection. First her heart soared, then sank clear to her toes.

"Is that her?" Cam whispered.

Appearing totally unconcerned, Vala turned towards her date. "Yes."

"Whoa, she's kinda..."

One of Vala's distinctive black brows rose in question.

"Ah, well, pretty. And... well... "

"Hey, Mitchell!" Daniel called, smiling nervously and nodding to Vala, then looking away quickly. "What are you doing here? She trap you into bringing her?" He added to cover up his surprise at finding them together.

For some reason that really got Mitchell's dander up. He flicked his eyes to Daniel's date and then scanned Vala. Vala with the long curled shiny dark hair, slinky, sexy blue, short dress, and legs for miles. "Actually, Jackson, I asked her out. Who's your friend?"

"Sorry. This is my... er... my friend, Tiffany. Tiffany, you know Vala, and this is Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

"Oh. Right. Tiffany." Mitchell smiled thinking... Tiffany as in Lieutenant Burke, science officer, five feet, one inch, bouncy blond pony tail, shy as a baby fawn, and maybe as cute... NOT, Jackson's type.

Vala gasped but recovered quickly when Mitchell wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her closer. She plastered a big smile on her face as her date continued.

"You're the new science officer on SG-12, right?"

Ducking her head, Tiffany mumbled.

"What'd she say?"

The Maître d' interrupted, "Colonel Mitchell, this way, please. Your table is waiting."

~o0o~

Clear across the room from Mitchell and Vala, Daniel kept a constant eye on them. Vala had already had three martinis by the time the waiter took his drink order. He wondered if they were passion fruit. Mitchell kept leaning across the table, wearing that stupid grin of his, and chatting, probably telling her some stupid jet pilot story. She just kept laughing and flipping her hair, and drinking. Wasn't he paying attention? She already had three!

"Daniel?"

He jerked his head back to his date. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"You were telling me about the Herioti tribe on PTX-444 and the artifacts you are studying and how they relate to the early Mayans."

His eyes cut quickly for a look across the room as Mitchell stood, pulled out Vala's chair. "I was? Okay. Are you ready?"

"I thought we were going to order dessert."

"Well, you just said yesterday, that you thought you had been eating too many sweets. Ready?"

"I guess."

Before he could get her motivated Mitchell and Vala stopped by their table.

"Hey, Jackson. Sam and Carolyn are stopping by my new place tonight for some hot chocolate and tree trimmin'. I sent you an email this mornin'. Why don't y'all join us?"

Mesmerized and unable to speak Daniel only stared at Vala who was backlit by the light and appeared to glow.

Tiffany took a fast look over at Vala and gave her a shy smile. "Sounds nice, Colonel Mitchell."

Vala wrapped an arm through Cam's and hugged his arm against the side of her breast.

Daniel all but sputtered, blinking frantically.

Vala shot Tiffany a dazzling smile. "Great. We'd love to have you." Smile still wide and bright, Vala turned to Mitchell. "Cameron, sweetie, can I open my present tonight?"

Shocked, Mitchell recovered quickly. "Ah, er... not til Christmas... er, honey."

~o0o~

Mitchell tugged Vala by the wrist towards his truck. "What the hell was that all about?"

Jerking free, she slammed her hands on her hips. "Don't play toys with me! I know about you and Carolyn's little discussion today! I overheard nearly every word... I left when the moaning started. I know this is a pity date!"

Mitchell unlocked the truck. "No. It's not a pity date, princess. We just thought, Carolyn and me, that Jackson just needed..."

"Did you see the way he looked at me! Or actually didn't look at me?"

"Get in the truck!" He snatched the door open. "Did **you** see the way he looked at you? The man was foamin' at the mouth. He's hot for you. You made him jealous."

Turning her head towards him, Vala squinted. "Really?"

"He 'bout jumped outta his skin when you snatched my arm against your boob, which by the way will scar me for life! Get in the truck!"

"Here they come! Stop being..."

"Princess, for the love of baby Jesus, will you get in the god damn truck?" Cam held the door open and Vala jumped on the seat, pulling her skirt down.

"Don't get all prim and proper now. She's not what he wants. Show some leg." He laid a hand on her knee and nudged her skirt up.

"Mitchell!" she seethed "Get your hand off me or lose it!"

"Hey again." Daniel said nervously his gaze locked on the sight of Mitchell with his hand on Vala's knee.

Popping up suddenly, Mitchell hit his head on the top of the door frame. "Ow, crap!"

"Oh, let me see." Vala grabbed his head and pulled his face into her cleavage, kissing the top. "There all better. Now we have to go, we have guests stopping by, darling."

Suddenly, Daniel realized these two were acting nervous. And he didn't miss Vala slapping Mitchell's hand away. "I didn't get your new address."

"Right. It's that condo across the street from yours, 34th floor, number 3409."

"Across the street... from me?'

"Yeah, remember, you're the one that told me about them. Whoa, it's startin' to snow. Lets hurry. See y'all soon."

Daniel stood watching them pull away.

"Look, why don't I get a cab home?" Tiffany scanned the street.

"What, no, what are you talking about?"

"Well obviously there is something you need to work out."

"Wha... wha... what?"

"Look, Daniel the last three men I dated were playboys, and then you came along... and I knew, just like them, you were unavailable, not for the same reason of course."

"I'm not una... una... unavail..."

"Stop. Look, I actually find myself attracted to Bill anyway."

"LEE!"

"Yes. He's cute. Smart. Funny. And he actually talks to me. And he is available and suddenly, I'm ready for a relationship. So I was going to tell you that anyway tonight if we ever got off the subject of artifacts."

"Wow. For what other reason am I unavailable?"

"You're attracted to Vala."

"Mal Doran!"

"Yes."

"Ha. Shows does it?"

"To everyone. So why don't you go and be with your friends. Try to work out this issue you have because anyone can see she's crazy about you. Colonel Mitchell is not crazy about her, and you certainly are. I'm going to call Bill and see what he's doing. You and I just don't match, Daniel. You're much too... too macho... too much obvious sexiness. It gives me the creeps. I like calm, quiet, kind of shy and studious guys."

"Mach... sex... sexy. Me?"

"Yes, you. You need someone like Vala who is wild and free and perfect for you. Goodnight."

As his date walked away Daniel knew Tiffany was right. Vala was perfect for him. Now he just needed to tell her how he felt.

~o0o~

Pulling Christmas decorations from bags, Sam called out across the room. "I'm confused. Cam took Vala on a date?"

From the kitchen Carolyn set out a try of holiday mugs. "Yes. That's right."

"Why?"

"Because I needed Cam to do something other than kick Daniel's ass as he threatened to do."

"Not a bad idea, the ass kicking, that is. Probably better than subterfuge."

"You won't say anything to Daniel, will you?"

"No. What do you expect to happen?"

"Jealousy. Followed by a dawning of his feelings for her. I mean Daniel for Vala. Not Cam."

They both turned as the door opened.

Sam burst into a fit of laughter sputtering out. "Well, don't you two look like the 'happy' couple!"

Cam scowled and in need of comfort smacked a sloppy kiss on Carolyn's lips and hugged her tight. "That was grueling. Worse than fightin' the funky knight in the mud!"

"Hmph! Worse for me than mental Ori-Doci-Whatever-i, torture! I can't believe you encouraged him, Carolyn! What if I'd fallen madly in love with him?"

The doctor just laughed. "You're already madly in love."

"Yes, well, he is a close runner up with his looks, you know it could have gone either way."

"Not likely, Vala, but still unavailable."

Sinking down on the couch, Vala pouted. "And inadequate because Daniel didn't blink an eye."

"Ah, he blinked, alright, princess. Blinked, stuttered, stared with longing, etcetera. You just missed it."

Vala picked up the bowl of red and green M & Ms and ate a handful.

It wasn't ten minutes later that Daniel showed up without Tiffany.

"Hey, Jackson, where's your date?"

"It wasn't a date. Mitchell."

"Oh, here we go again." Vala rolled her eyes.

"Ya know, man, they have medication for your little problem."

"Pfft." Daniel pivoted around to glare at Vala. "Since you're hopping on the dating anybody train, I thought I'd ask you out. Interested?"

Sam choked.

Vala's mouth went wide open to unparalleled capacity.

Carolyn laughed and headed back into the kitchen.

Cam coughed. "Jackson, that's my...

"Stop right there, Mitchell, any fool can see your head over heels for the doctor. So, Vala? Me? You? Friday night? Dinner, then a movie, some Karaoke and possibly the rest?"

"Of what?" For the first time any of them had ever witnessed, Vala's voice was small and shy-like.

Daniel puffed out a breath, confused. "Of what, what?"

"You said 'possibly the rest'. The rest of what?"

He approached her slowly, with a sly smile and leaned close to whisper. "Dinner, movie, Karaoke and culminating in a night of..."

"Yes!" She blurted out with enthusiasm. "Ah, yes. I mean, well, since Mitchell has decided he..."

Daniel reached easily sliding his arm around her waist and pulled her up from the couch. Her body fitted close to his and his lips hovered over hers. "Vala, I'm trying to kiss you. Think you can be quiet for..."

Plastering her mouth over his, Vala remained quiet for quite some time.

~END


End file.
